


Missing hoodie

by Kaykay0805



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Fluff, Hoodies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaykay0805/pseuds/Kaykay0805
Summary: Marshall Lee loses his favorite hoodie and goes looking for it and is surprised when he finds it
Relationships: Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee
Kudos: 130





	Missing hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bad at writing and nobody reads my stories but I pat them anyways

I was looking for my grey band hoodie in my closet but I couldn’t seem to find it. I sighed in defeat before pulling on a black t-shirt and heading out into the night towards the candy castle. 

As I’m floating towards The candy castle I think of all the places I could have left my favorite hoodie. It wasn’t in my closet so I could have left it somewhere. It could also be in the pile of dirty clothes I leave in the right upper corner of my room. 

I fly into Bubba’s room and instantly halt my thoughts spotting what I’m looking for. Sitting in a chair with his head on the desk in front of him I see Gumball wearing a pair of mini shorts and my old band hoodie with sweat paws.

I must have left it here last time I was over. I float towards him and pick him up out of the chair softly as to not wake him. He stirs in my hold but stays asleep. I softly place him on the bed and turn to leave when a hand grabs onto my shirt and hear a faint “don’t leave” from being me. 

I turn towards gummy and float towards him. I place my feet on the ground and lay on the opposite side of him and whisper softly to him “why do you have hoodie gummy?” His face becomes a little red and I laugh softly. “You left you're hoodie last time you were here and you haven't been back for a while so I put on you're hoodie cause it spelt like you, and it helps me sleep when you're not here.” He says face brighter than it’s usual pink color. 

He moves closer and buries his face in my chest and I wrap my arm around his shoulders pulling him closer to me. “Well that explains that but aren't you cold with these small shorts on?” I ask moving my hand down to his leg. 

“Not really. It’s usually pretty warm in the castle.” He said moving his leg a little so that they tangled with mine. I nod and run my fingers through his soft pink hair. 

After a few minutes I hear soft snores and look down and see gumball with his hands fisted in my shirt and his face buried in my chest. I coo at him a little before trying to move but he pulled my closer by my shirt. 

I chuckle and wrap my arms back around him nuzzling his hair and relish in the warmth radiating from him. I smile knowing my two favorite things are safe with each other. I fall asleep after a few minutes and dream of what other things gummy may have that I’ve lost. 

I think of a pretty long list but smile knowing they will always be safe with the boy I love. I wake up a few hours later and see the sun coming up so I pull the covers over me and gummy so I don’t burn from the sun while I wait for him to wake up. Even though It may be a little hot under the thick pink blankets but I don’t mind. Overall it’s a good way to spend the morning if I can watch my gummy sleep against my chest with sweater paws and my favorite hoodie.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end of this  
> Leave kudos if you got this far and actually liked this story  
> Comment how I could make it better


End file.
